


El lado positivo

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las primeras semanas de Umehito en Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El lado positivo

Umehito nunca se había imaginado que iba a terminar pensando una cosa así, pero, la verdad, sus primeras semanas en Hogwarts habían resultado bastante decepcionantes. Primero porque, bueno, era _Hogwarts_. Toda su familia había estudiado en Durmstrang. Las historias que había escuchado eran increíbles... Pero claro, él era prácticamente un Squib ("por ahora", decían en casa) y sus padres no iban a arriesgarse a mandarlo allá.

Había que quedarse con la segunda opción. Ya se había convencido de que no iba a ser tan malo, cuando llegó. Había leído mucho sobre Slytherin. Se había hecho a la idea de los calabozos profundos, las ventanas de sus dormitorios por donde podrían ver los misterios del fondo del lago, la larga historia sobre las Artes Oscuras...

... y entonces el Sombrero lo puso en Gryffindor. ¡ _Gryffindor_! Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a discutir. Ni siquiera se había detenido a _considerarlo_. Apenas se lo había terminado de poner cuando gritó su decisión.

Para colmo de males, eso significaba compartir habitación con Haninozuka. Y sus peluches. Y sus tortas. Y su _adorabilidad_. La zona alrededor de su cama amenazaba con darle caries solamente por mirarla. Así que Umehito se instaló en la cama más alejada a esa, que además estaba a una prudente distancia de la ventana, y le dio a su rincón el estilo opuesto. Hasta se aseguraba de dejar en su lugar las telarañas.

(Los demás chicos de su año parecían no saber cómo reaccionar a ninguno de los dos, y ocupaban el espacio en medio, haciendo lo posible por ignorar la "decoración". Umehito decidió contar eso entre una de las cosas _buenas_ de Hogwarts.)

El otro problema eran las materias. ¡Se suponía que estudiar todo esto iba a ser fantástico! Sólo que, cuando descubrió cuál sería su horario de clase, se encontró con otra decepción más. Ni Adivinación, ni Aritmancia, ni Runas Antiguas... nada de eso hasta _tercer año_. Y mientras tanto, tenía que luchar contra todo lo demás, tratando de disimular el pequeño detalle de que hasta ahora no había logrado hacer ni un poquito de magia.

Al menos lo habían dejado traer a Beelzenef. En teoría, los Kneazles no estaban permitidos como mascotas, pero sus padres tenían suficiente influencia como para torcer las reglas un poco. Solamente había tenido que prometer no decir nada. Para el resto de los estudiantes, no era más que un gato común y corriente. Pero para él era una gran compañía. Y suponía que _protección_ (para eso se lo habían hecho llevar, después de todo), aunque Umehito no se sentía para nada inseguro en la escuela. Al contrario. Por el momento, de hecho, se estaba aburriendo bastante.

Fue Beelzenef, justamente, el que le hizo cambiar de idea. Umehito estaba acostumbrado a seguirlo; siempre encontraba los caminos más rápidos, y tenía un talento especial para evitar a Peeves. Esta vez, sin embargo, lo llevó directo hacia algunos chicos de primero como él, agrupados en una esquina y hablando en voz baja. No parecían haberlo visto, así que Umehito se escondió detrás de una armadura, escuchando. Ese tipo de conversaciones solía acabarse cuando llegaba él.

... y ahora quedaba bastante claro por qué.

-Dicen que tiene una maldición _de verdad_ -decía uno- y que por eso anda siempre con capa. Tiene hechizos protectores, o algo así.

-¡No, no es eso! -dijo otro- ¡Su familia es la que les hace maldiciones a otros!

-¿Es verdad que normalmente van a Durmstrang?

-Yo escuché que tienen sangre de Veela.

Huh. _Eso_ era nuevo.

-Y que en su mansión tienen un túnel secreto...

-Es una cueva -dijo Umehito.

Todos se quedaron callados de golpe. Él sólo sonrió ampliamente, por debajo de su capucha.

-Una cueva -repitió, y le puso una mano en el hombro al que tenía más cerca-. Donde se realizan rituales desde la época de mis antepasados~

Ninguno se molestó en contestar. Nada más salieron huyendo, algunos con bastante menos dignidad que otros. Umehito, todavía sonriendo, levantó a Beelzenef para rascarle las orejas. Tenía que agradecerle el descubrimiento.

Hogwarts iba a ser _genial_.


End file.
